Love, Minesota Style
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: For Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! After Camille's boyfriend gets Camille in trouble, Logan still thinks he has a shot with her. Following their breakup, Kendall tries to find a way to get back with James, while Carlos and Logan's older brother look for someone to play a prank on. Kames. Lomille. Based on That 70s Show. I suck at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Minnesota Style**

**A/N: **Hey so this is totally based on That 70s Show, Love, Wisconsin Style, but I rushered it up! This is also for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! And this is a three shot! I picked Lomille and Kames because there's a little bit in there forever one! Also there's a bit of Carlos gone bad ;) Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing not even the dialogue, only the idea of making a That 70s Show plot with Big Time Rush characters.

* * *

"So, my mom and I were at the hub getting ice cream and we caught Camille with Steve skipping school. And she was drunk! In the middle of the afternoon! It was like Sue Ellen on Dallas!" Logan admitted. The smart boy was with James, Carlos, and his older brother, Martin, was hanging out in the Mitchell's basement.

"You went to the hub for ice cream with mommy? Now why would you tell me that?" Martin teased and hit his younger brother in the arm.

"Martin, the point is he went for ice cream. Without us!" Carlos yelled and glared draggers at the smart boy. "You cannot pick up a phone?"

"You know who can't pick up a phone? Kendall! I broke up with him and he never calls to even say hi or offer me sad but hot break up sex! I mean that's just selfish!" James said angrily and folded his arms.

The pretty boy was referring to his break up with Kendall. The blonde kissed their friend, Jo Taylor, for comfort when he and James had gotten a modelling job and started ignoring him.

"Guys, my mom's over at the Robert's right now telling Richard about Camille being drunk. You can't do that kind of stuff in the middle of the afternoon." Logan protested. "It'll mess up with your... your... your thinking thing! Oh, you know what I'm saying!"

"Yeah, you gotta stay sharp man. That's why I keep myself pure 'til 3 o' clock...Two o'clock. That's why I keep myself pure until two o'clock." Martin admitted and took a sip of beer before he looked down at his wrist. "I'm not even wearing a watch!"

* * *

"Hey, you know what?" Logan asked passing the basketball to James who was in his driveway. "Camille getting busted is actually great for me because now she's gotta realize what a jackass Steve is! And when she dumps him, I'll be standing right here with open arms and a gentle I told you so."

The pretty boy nodded and shot a hoop trying to get Kendall Knight out of his head.

"Oh yeah, that could happen. After all, I made that girl a woman." The smaller brunette pointed out.

"I made Kendall a man - like a thousand times." James muttered and shot another hoop. The stupid blonde was still dominating his mind, making him want to punch Logan because the smart boy knew about Jo and Kendall's kiss and he didn't tell him.

Carlos and Martin came up the driveway carrying a bucket each with big smirks plastering their faces.

"We stole dead fish." Carlos announced and held up a bucket of, yup, dead fish.

The tall brunette raised an eyebrow. "Dead fish? What are you gonna do with dead fish?"

"You're missing the point man!" The rebellious boy replied and examined the buckets of fish. "We stole dead fish!" James and Logan gave them confused looks.

"Oh, you just don't get it." The Latino told them, rolling his eyes and him and Martin set the buckets down on the porch.

"Yo Martin!" Logan called out and looked straight at his corrupt brother. "Your making Carlitos corrupt, man."

Martin nodded and smiled. "It's my good deed for the day."

Kendall walked up the driveway keeping his eyes fixed on the ground as he walked up to his ex-boyfriend. "Hey." He said quietly before raising his head to meet James' gaze.

"Hey." The pretty boy replied and looked down at the basketball, that he held tightly in his hands, and pursed his lips together tightly

The blonde shoved his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "I just came by-"

"I missed you." James replied, cutting his ex-boyfriend off.

"What?" Kendall and James but said.

"Did you say you missed me?" Kendall asked raising his bushy eyebrows and gapping at the pretty boy.

"No." The brunette replied firmly, shaking his head. _Oh shit, shit, shit!_

"Look, just say you missed me!" The smaller male said and poked his ex-boyfriend.

James sighed deeply. "Fine I miss you."

"James, I miss you too." The blonde replied and placed his hand on his heart and looked at the taller male like he could do no wrong anymore. "And look I was thinking, since we broke up because I kissed another girl, what if I let you kiss another girl. I mean we could be even and we could get back together."

"Kendall, if you think that me kissing another girl is gonna bring us closer together," James started and rolled his eyes before smiling widely. "I'm totally willing to make that sacrifice."

"Thank you James." The smaller boy replied and hugged the pretty boy tightly.

"I better go wash my face." The brunette said and tossed the basketball to Martin before he and Kendall ran off somewhere.

"This fish is so stinky! What are we gonna do with the stinky?" Carlos asked looking into the bucket of dead fish.

"We're gonna find a place to hide the stinky and ruin someone's day. Now, question is: Where, how, who?" Martin stated and tossed the ball towards James' van and the hub cap fell off. "The answer is there, that and Diamond!"

"Oh, it's like a bowl. A bowl for the stinky." The Latino said, the feeling of rebelliousness growing inside of him like a wildfire. "And we will put it and he'll never find it and it will smell forever!"

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Please review, follow and favourite! :)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Minnesota Style**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, only the idea of making a That 70s Show plot with Big Time Rush characters.

**Thanks to **Chey21** and **AkireAlev** for reviewing!**

* * *

Kendall and James were sitting at a table at the hub dinner. They were looking around at the different girls there from their school and the all-girl Catholic school.

"Let's see, which chick do I want to kiss?" James said as he looked around at the different girls.

Kendall hit the pretty boy's arm. "No, no, no, no James! _I_ get to pick the girl."

"But you'll pick an ugo!" James whined crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"You are calling no ugos." The blonde said rolling his eyes.

"I just thought of something." The taller male admitted. "Your plan is good and all, but what if the girl you choose doesn't wanna kiss me?"

They both started laughing really hard at the thought of a girl saying no to kissing James Diamond. Seriously, who wouldn't say yes?

"Doesn't wanna kiss me!" James said and the two started laughing again.

* * *

"And then I told Camille she was grounded and she said no." Richard Roberts told Logan, Joanna and David Mitchell as he sat down at the table in the Mitchell's kitchen table.

"She said no?!" Joanna asked shocked nearly dropping the plate of brownies she was holding.

"Can you do that?" Logan asked his father.

"No!" David said quickly looking at his son.

"I need your help David." Richard told him. "I gotta get Camille away from that guy!"

"Oh, dad, you know what's good?" The smart boy but in smiling cheekily. "Threaten her with the old foot in the ass!" David turned his head slowly to his son and glared at him making Logan's smile disappear.

"You know, that Steve. How could such a bad influence live in such a handsome package?" Joanna questioned as she gave her husband his beer. "Bad people should have a big scar and an eye patch so you could recognize them!"

"The problem is, you know there's a point where your kids just realize you can do nothing to control them." Richard said sighing at the end of his sentence.

Logan's eyes widened and looked at his father. "There is?"

"No! Now stop listening!" David told him. "Richard, I just don't wanna get involved. I've got enough problems with the fourteen kids who think they live here!"

* * *

Martin was in his driveway with Carlos. Martin was unscrewing the hub cap of James' van while Carlos held the fish.

The Latino sniffed the fish that was in his hands ad he grimaced. "Why do I have to hold the fish?"

"'Cause that's what the little buddy does." Martin said softly. "Oh, oh! Someone's coming."

They quickly stop what they're doing and they hide behind the van. They peeped out to see Camille with Steve.

"So this guy comes over and says his Z28 is the same car as my Trans Am except for the decals." Steve told her as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Camille scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How can people be so ignorant?"

"I see you Camille! I see you!" Richard yelled as he walked out of the Mitchell's kitchen followed by Logan, David and Joanna.

"Dad!" Camille said happily.

"Don't you 'dad' me. You're not going anywhere not with this guy. You're grounded again!" Richard declared and folded his arms.

James and Kendall joined the rest of them.

"How much did we miss?" James asked Martin and Carlos.

The rebellious boy placed a finger to the brunette's lips. "Shh, just started!"

"Dad, I'm gonna do whatever I want with whoever I want whenever I wanna do it!" Camille yelled folding her arms.

"We have to have a talk right now Camille!" Richard told her.

"Mr Roberts, sir, let me just say you're making a lot of sense here, and I think that when I bring Camille home tonight, you two ought to sit down and really hammer this thing out." Steve said softy using his boyish charm that had worked on Mrs Mitchell.

Richard nodded his head slowly. "Okay, that sounds fair…"

"OHH!" They all said.

"You're just gonna let her go off with him?" Logan asked Richard, furrowing his eyebrows while pointing at Steve.

"What else can I do?" Richard replied.

"Oh, good god!" David yelled. "That's it! Everybody in the living room, NOW!"

David blocked the way for Kendall, James, Martin and Carlos making Richard stop with them. "Not you!" David said.

David went in and Richard stayed out. David looked around to see that Richard wasn't with him. "Richard get in here!"

* * *

"Camille, what has gotten into you?" David asked Camille who was sitting on the couch with Steve and Logan while he stood up with Richard at his side. "Skipping school, showing no respect for your father!"

"That's right!" Richard but in.

"Shut up Richard." David said.

Joanna came in from the kitchen and set a bowl of appetizers on the table. "Okay, here are some snacks! So, anybody need a drink?"

"I'll take a rum and coke for the road." Steve replied charmingly.

"Buddy, buddy, a little tip," Logan said to Steve. "I think booze is what got you into trouble in the first place!"

"How could you take this girl out drinking in the middle of the day?!" David asked Steve crossing his arms.

"You know how it is, all the older girls were at work." Steve retorted shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I say, this guy is not boyfriend material!" Logan admitted.

"I agree. You're not going out with him anymore." Richard told his daughter firmly. "You two are done!"

"No!" Camille cried.

"Alright." Steve said.

Camille turned her head to Steve, her eyes wide. "What?"

"You gotta admit this has been a real hassle! I mean it was fun and you're a great girl, but let's just call it a day." Steve told her.

"Wait, you're breaking up with her?" Logan asked angrily as he raised an eyebrow.

"But Steve, I thought you said...You know...That you loved me." Camille said softly with glossy eyes and a breaking heart.

"I have this thing when I say stuff I don't really mean." Steve admitted nonchalantly and got up.

"Casey!" Camille yelled.

Steve turned around. "Look, Camille, I see where you're getting at but I'm not that type of guy." He looked at Joanna, who looked shocked. Mrs Mitchell, let's say we rain-check that rum and coke." He walked out of the living room.

"Donna, I'm really sorry." Logan said softly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're not sorry, that's exactly what you wanted!" Camille yelled angrily as a few tears escaped her eyes. She got up and ran towards the kitchen door, which she slammed in James's head seeing that he, Kendall, Martin and Carlos were ease dropping. The other four heard everything from there.

* * *

Logan was in his basement drinking a coke and watching TV. Although his eyes were glued to the TV he wasn't watching it. He was really thinking about earlier today. His mom came down the stairs with someone behind her.

"Logan, there's someone here to see you." Joanna told him causing him to turn his head around. Joanna stepped aside revealing Camille.

Logan quickly stood up. "Hi."

"Hi." The brunette said softly and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, can I get anyone a snack?" The mother asked by habit.

"Mom!" Logan scowled folding his arms.

"Right. Right, have to stop doing that!" Joanna admitted and went up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked that! Please review and I'll try to update soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Minnesota Style**

**A/N: **Last chapter! :( Hope you enjoy!

**Thanks to** AkireAlev **for reviewing! **

* * *

Logan's heart rate quickened as his mother left leaving him alone with his ex-girlfriend who he still loved. He bit his lip as Camille walked slowly over to him nervously. The smart boy took a deep breath as he studied her beautiful face and her brown eyes. The brown eyes that exposed her sadness, hurt, and vulnerability.

"So, how are you?" Logan asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Humiliated." She replied bluntly. "I'm such an idiot. I got dumped in front of the whole world! I don't, I don't even know what I've said to your mom at the hub and I hate it that she saw me drunk like that. What is wrong with me?"

"Hey, nothing. Your mom left, come on, you're allowed to freak out." The smart boy reassured her, talking in a soft tone.

"Everybody warned me about Steve and I fell for him anyway. I mean he's such a jackass!" Camille admitted her voice breaking slightly.

"I really, _really _wanted you to figure that out. Just not like this." Logan told her softly placing a gentle and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Logan, I'm just, I'm so sorry!" The brunette replied letting the tears that have been keep back since she came into the basement fall down her cheeks.

Logan felt a pang of anger surge threw his body as Camille cried over the jackass named Steve. He did not deserve her tears. "Hey." Logan said softly as he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I was so stupid!" Camille said as her tears stopped falling.

They pulled apart after a few minutes but Camille didn't want it to end. Working fast, she cupped her ex's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Logan shut his eyes when he realised what was going on. By instinct he wrapped his arms around her petite waist pulling her in close so that their chests met. He deepened the kiss and his tongue roamed all over mouth before they parted.

"Logan, we should be together!" Camille suggested taking hold of the smart boy's hands.

Logan blinked a couple of times. "Wait, what?"

"Let's just like forget all this other stuff happened." The tall girl told him and hugged him tightly taking in his scent that she had missed for the last few months.

"Wait, wait." The smart boy replied breaking the hug and stepping back a little. "Camille, I mean if you come running back to me now…Camille I can't be your second choice."

"But you're not! Logan..." Camille admitted quickly.

He looked down and shook his head. Camille ran over to the door sobbing. She opened the door and Joanna fell in landing flat on her face.

"Oh! Where am I?" Joanna asked quickly getting up on her feet and she and Camille leave.

* * *

Kendall and James were sitting down at a table at the Hub looking at girls while arguing over who the pretty boy should or shouldn't kiss.

"How about I kiss her?" James asked pointing to a girl over at the ordering window.

The blonde shook his head as he eyed up the slut. "No way. She's too tall, too tanned, and too rich!"

"Damn Jackie!" James replied angrily hitting his hand, which was clenched into a fist of the table. He was sick of all of this. He just wanted to kiss another girl so he could even with Kendall and they could get back together. "I don't wanna kiss a short pale poor girl!"

"Okay look James, all I know is that I don't wanna stay broken up. Oh, okay, you know what?" Kendall asked standing up in his seat. "You choose! Kiss any girl you want!"

James stood up beside the blonde shoving his hands in his pockets and he and Kendall looked around at all the girls there. He sighed, this was no good. He scooped down and captured the short blonde's lips, kissing him passionately before parting Kendall's sweet lips with his tongue and darting straight into his wet carven. His tongue snaked around Kendall's giving it a few tugs making the blonde moan before they parted.

"I choose you." James whispered softly looking directly into the smaller male's emerald eyes.

"James…" The blonde trailed off trying to find the right words. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever read, heard about or seen on TV."

"Yeah, it was pretty romantic. I could tell while I was doing it." The pretty boy told Kendall as he threw an arm around the blonde.

* * *

Carlos and Martin are crouched down, putting the fish in the hub caps of James' van which was parked in the Hub's car park.

"James and I are back together!" They heard a familiar voice say behind them.

"Yeah, we heard!" Martin replied biting his lip at the look on the blonde's face. "That's why we're decorating the van!"

"But not with fish." Carlos added quickly running the perfect lie. Martin punched the Latino in the arm. "Aii!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight!" David said as he looked at his son, who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen in front of him and Joanna. "Camille wanted to get back together and you said no?"

"I said no." Logan clarified raising an eyebrow.

"You said no!" The strict father repeated angrily.

Joanna started to stutter on her words before finding the perfect word. "Dumbass!"

"Look, I have my reasons, okay?" The smart boy replied trying to get through to his apparently thick parents.

"What could they be, what could they possibly be?" Joanna asked taking a sip of her 'medicinal' sherry.

"Steve dumps her and she comes to me." Logan stated angrily. A headache started to form as this was the tenth time of explain the whole scenario. "Okay, I'm not a rebound!"

"So you're too proud to take her back? And what do you have to be so proud of?" David replied furrowing his eyebrows closer together. "You're not an athlete; the only smart thing about you is your mouth. And look at you!"

"David, David, he looks fine!" Joanna told her husband calmly before her tune changed completely. "He's just so darn stupid! I'm very upset."

"Well stop, okay? Because I already feel bad enough as it is." The smart boy said hanging his head down setting his gaze on his shoelaces.

"Well you should!" The mother retorted thinking back to a few months ago when her boy was heartbroken cause him and Camille broke up.

"Well, I do! I love her." He yelled with out thinking. He groaned and he put his chair back near the kitchen table. "God, why do I always have to screw these things up you know? Why does everything always have to be my way? That's why we broke up in the first place!"

"Well, we've all known that for a year!" Joanna told him taking another sip of her sherry.

"Okay, I have to tell Donna how I feel." Logan declared but he doesn't move.

David rolled his eyes. "Then go!"

* * *

James is on top of Kendall as they are making out in the pretty boy's van but the blonde is distracted. The pretty boy started to suck hard on the smaller male's sensitive.

"What stinks?" The blonde asked pushing his boyfriend's head up off his neck.

"Shh! Let's just make up for the time we lost and fool around." James suggested before puckering his lips together and leaning down to Kendall.

The blonde leaned up on his elbows with a disgusted expression on his face. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Aww man."

* * *

Logan ran up to Camille's bedroom and flung open the door to see his first love curled up under her sheets watching romantic comedies while eating chocolate and there was tissues surrounding her. She turned her head towards the door and frowned.

"Go away." She said before looking back at the glowing TV.

The smart boy sighed, he really hurt her. But he was going to fix all his stupid mistakes. He had too.

Without a second thought he approached her bed much to her dismay. The brunette started protesting by saying something along the lines of 'go away' or 'leave me alone'. Logan didn't listen he just fell on top of her, sprawling out on top of her while hugging her. She raised an eyebrow and started hitting his back but the boy didn't budge.

Soon Camille became frustrated with the brunet and the whole thing became a full on wrestling match like the ones they had when they were kids. Before long Camille was giggling and Logan knew his plan had worked. The tall girl pinned him down and started straight into his eyes.

"Forgiven?" The geeky boy asked smiling sheepishly.

Camille nodded her letting a small giggle escape her lips. "Yes, very much."

She closed the distance by pressing her lips onto Logan's ones…

* * *

The eight teens were in the basement of the Mitchell's basement that night eating all the snacks and food Joanna had given them while watching the scary movie marathon on TV.

"It's been an eventful day." Martin said when the commercials came on.

Camille nodded in agreement. "Yeah," She said glancing at Logan smiling. "It has."

"Yes, Logan and Camille got back together. James and Kendall got back together. Martin helped play a very good prank on someone and he gave me some tips when I'm with the ladies." Carlos admitted walking through the events of the day while wiggling his eyebrows seductively at the last two words.

"Anytime, little buddy." Martin replied happily as he got a packet of potato chips from the table.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "A prank? On who?"

"On James." The Latino said proudly while beaming. "Martin and I put stinky fish somewhere in James' van."

The tall male's eyes widened and looked at Carlos, who was being hit in the arm by Martin. James got up out of his seat ready to kill Carlos seeing that Martin was stronger than him.

"Look the movie's back on!" Logan said quickly pulling the pretty boy down onto the couch.

Disclaimer: I only the idea of making a That 70s Show plot with Big Time Rush characters and the part where Lomille get back together, and Kames in the van and the ending.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it! Sadly. But I enjoyed writing it! :D In That 70s Show it didn't end like that but oh well ;) If you guys enjoyed it I suggest you check out Eric, Donna, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde and Fez in That 70s Show! They are kinda like the cast. Eric is Logan, Donna is Camille, Jackie is Jo, Kelso is James, Hyde is Kendall and Fez is Carlos. Except in this story Jackie is Kendall and Hyde is Martin, but as I said before oh well ;)

Also if you ship Kames please check out my old one-shot Give It Up!

Review :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
